An Angel For Iruka
by i v o r y . w i n g s
Summary: Iruka has found his guardian angel. Well... if hitting him with your car counts that is. [KakaIru]
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel For Iruka**

**M**

**Disclaimer-** Charcters aren't mine, and the general plot is from some a book that I read, but I'm of course going to change the ending. Can't remember the title though... Anyway, on with the fic!

**Summary-** Iruka has found his guardian angel. Well... if hitting him with your car counts that is. KakaIruAU

-------------------------------

**H**e was going to kill him. Murder him. Tear him limb from limb. Once again, Uzumaki Naruto had stood up his older brother. For his boyfriend. Sasuke. The devil's idea of a child. Iruka could feel a migraine starting from behind his eyelids. The light brown eyes squinted in agitation, straining to see out the windshield. This was no easy task seeing as though the windshield was covered with in-blowing snow. Iruka felt like cursing. All he wanted to do was get home, take a steaming hot bath, and go to bed. Exactly in that order. But first, he had to find Naruto. Easier said than done, because Iruka had no idea where he could be. But he did know for sure that Naruto was with Sasuke, so if he found him, he'd find the said blonde. Iruka shook his head to clear away his thoughts, and found himself screaming as a dark form almost materialized out of thin air in front of his car. In a panic Iruka tried to swerve to the side, but the icy road didn't permit. Iruka was almost paralyzed in fear as he swerved to the opposite side. Unfortunately, the mysterious figure had the same idea, and car and body collided.

Iruka felt like it took hours instead of seconds to get the car stopped and his seatbelt unfastened before he leaped out and started running. The flashing headlights provided the only illumination and his heart was pounding. He could see nothing.

"Where are you?" He choked out fealing frightened.

"Here," he heard a whisper, and he was tumbling down the edge of the road into the darkness. It was only by luck that he stumbled on the still body laying in the snow. "Are you hurt?"

There was a slight cough for an answer.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Oh my God, do you need a hospital? You need a hospital! Oh my God..." Iruka could feel himself hyperventilating. Fortunately, he was interrupted by an amused voice tinged with pain.

"Calm down... I'm okay. It's just..." He trailed off and he and Iruka both focused in on the man's right leg. It was twisted at an odd angle and Iruka could tell it was broken.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do..." Iruka began to think. He had to get the hurt man to a hospital. He'd have to get him to his car somehow. The only problem was, how?

"Do you think you could make it to the car?" Iruka knew it was an obvious question, but felt the need to ask it anyway. "Maybe I should carry you...?" A nod was his only consent.  
With renewed vigor, Iruka bent down to try and lift the hurt man. This was no easy task seeing as though the mysterious male was slightly heavier and bigger. Curving his arm around the man's broad shoulders, Iruka used his other to gently... and slowly...lift both of his legs. He tried his hardest to be careful in case he hurt the injured leg. Once done, Iruka slowly straightened, wincing at the hiss from the other figure. "It's okay! The car is not that far from here. Just hold on a little longer."

Not waiting for an answer Iruka treaded softly but quickly to the car waiting for them on the road. He almost stumbled twice before reaching his destination. But once there, Iruka noticed a problem. How was he going to open the passenger door while holding the man in his arms. Reaching a decision, Iruka moved towards the door and pushed his cargo against it, ignoring the groan of pain emitting from the still body. With the hand holding the legs, Iruka reached over and pulled the lever to the door. Fortunately, it opened on the first try. Almost fainting with relief, he pulled the now open door wider and placed the figure onto the seat. Because Iruka was such a good teacher, and remembered the smallest little things, he unconciosly reached over and clicked the seatbelt into place. Slamming the door shut, he ran across the front of the car and flew into the seat. Closing his door, he grabbed the keys in the ignition and twisted. The car screeched and Iruka foolishly realized that the car was still on. Blushing slightly in embarassment, and realizing that he shouldn't even be worrying about slight stuff like that in such dire cirucumstances, he glanced to his passenger. But it seemed as though the man had feinted, and Iruka set about driving them to the nearest hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? I'll add more if I get enough reviews! So make sure to click the purple button! I'm becoming such a fan of Kaka/Iru and I just had to try my own hand at it! I'm also going to start a recommendation fanfiction archive for kaka/iru too! Email me if you'd like to help, my email is in my profile! See ya! Remember, review! Btw, this wasn't beta-ed so forgive any mistakes!


	2. Author's Note

**A/N**: Hello all! Wow, it's literally been YEARS! Are any of you readers still out there lol? I'm sorry I went away and left you all hanging, it wasn't on purpose! I just had to get on with life lol. I think I was like 16 when I was writing all this! Like, that's crazy lol! Anyways though, I think I'm going to be dabbling back into fanfiction, BUT under the penname Lilah Marie instead, so check me out over there okay? Let me know what you guys want to see more of, etc. I'm kind of a huge fan of Naruto now, but if you guys want to see some of the fics finished, I might be able to get something going lol. Until next time! :)


End file.
